Circumstancial Happenstance
by Sark-X-Stalker
Summary: Nyx DeLuna finds herself stuck with a strange man who calls himself The Doctor. Circumstantially they wind up stuck together, even if they didn't want to be. Will The Doctor unknowingly fix Nyx, will Nyx stumble into filling a void she'd never meant to?


Chapter One:

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Doctor Who, only Nyx DeLuna. If I owned Doctor Who… -stumbles into a strand of thought and smiles lightly- Oh if I owned him… err... yeah. Just read it please.**_

_**Ha ha, Thank you very much for deciding to read this, it's going to be a whole new little partnering for Doctor Who, to take place after the whole mess of sending Donna back home and sending Rose off with the other him. **_

_**Please read, review, and let me know what you think. Good, bad, otherwise. And please for the sake of god explain why you didn't like it or if there is anything I can improve upon. Yes, this story will have a Mary-Sue-ish character. I can't explain it now, spoilers. –grins-**_

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One:**

The clouds hung low, dreary and dark over London, the threat of storm on the brink. This did not seem to deter the Londoners from their daily lives. Umbrella's were blossoming all about, save for that one little figure down there on that sidewalk. Yes, that was the one, Nyx DeLuna. She was a bit petite at five foot four and weighing in only at about one-hundred-and-fifteen-pounds. Clad in an ebony long sleeved sweater, a pair of shorts, thick black boots, a grayscale scarf and fingerless gloves with a black cap that seemed to constantly fall into her golden hazel hues. Brunette hair framed her feminine features just so and the rest would be pulled back and sweep against her shoulders. She wore a one-strapped bag over her shoulder as she deposited papers to the outsides of companies and apartment complex's.

She hugged the bag a bit closer to herself, keeping a hand atop the hat that threatened to blow away with a sudden ominous gust of wind. A little shiver ran down her spine as temperatures dipped down and her eyes would turn to the skies with irritation. "Great, just what I needed." She muttered to herself as she went along. She was about ten blocks from her apartment complex and she was sure that the trip would consist of pouring rain and trouble in general. She couldn't afford to get sick; she had a job to do. She certainly wouldn't be able to pay rent with non-existent money now could she? She picked up the pace a bit to plop the last batch of papers at the door of some small restaurant and turned seizing her hat and hugging tightly to her bag as she began the trek back home with a slightly quickened pace.

As she had predicted, the rain began to come within moments of her adventure back to her home. She began to hustle, dodging through people, stumbling over fire hydrants and slick patches in crosswalks. Soon enough she was squinting through walls and walls of rain. Soaked to about the bones she bit her bottom lip and could just make out a small park to the left of the sidewalk. She crossed the swamped grasses of the park and scrambled up into one of the higher crawl tunnels intended for children's amusement. She sat on the inside feeling much like she was in some sort of cramped cradle. Pushing wet hair from her eyes she shuddered letting out a cold sigh. Hugging her arms to herself she attempted to make some warmth from her chilled body.

She swallowed shivering as she heard the wind take a very strange change of sound, something like a dishwasher almost. At least she assumed it was the wind whistling oddly in the pouring rain. She glanced out at the pouring rain and relaxed back closing her eyes listening to the sound of the harsh pelting of droplets against everything. She breathed a bit shallow as she continued listening to the white noise of it and eventually seemed to slip into a bit of slumber, her body still sort of involuntarily shivering. When she awoke the rains had stopped, however the skies were still dark. Groaning she reached up rubbing at her eyes and hearing her joints creak with discomfort. She blinked slipping her hat back from her eyes and peered out from her little cave.

Words couldn't even reach her as she realized that she must have been asleep for hours. Night was falling and here she was lying about in a child's playground. She sighed and forced herself out from the tunnel stumbling a bit as she exited stiff and still in the process of waking. She shivered, still a bit damp and cold from the rain, she stretched hearing her spine crack as she did so. "**Well** now, that's not something you see everyday." Came a voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the tone crossing her arms about her chest. A slender brow quirked seeing a man with a broad smile, tall, slender, with chocolate eyes and tousled looking hair. He was dressed in a suit and a long coat with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

"Sod off." She stated apathetically to this overly bright looking fellow. He appeared to have just been walking and she noticed a sort of blue police box in the distance, not that it mattered, tourist things like that were found all over the place anymore. He seemed to pout just a bit at the statement and furrowed his brows a bit giving her a sort of look. She didn't even wait to hear what he had to say as he opened his mouth to reply. She waved her hand as she turned on her heel and began her trip back home.

This apparently didn't settle well with the fellow and he insisted on following her. "You're the one crawling out of playgrounds." He stated as if it might have really made a difference to her that she'd been rude and acting a bit queer. She didn't even glance back to him. "Yes well, you're the one following a complete stranger like a stray dog." She shot back with that same aggressive sort of apathy that she'd held just moments ago. "Point." He replied nodding a bit but flashed her a wide bright smile as her hues ticked back to him. Raising a brow once more she shook her head and picked up her pace, to avail however as the man simply made slightly longer strides keeping up with her with ease. After a few short moments of silence she spun around pointing up at the man with her index finger. "Stop it. Stop following me. Sod off." She snapped and he stopped short of running into her with raised brows and throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Bit touchy there aren't ya?" he asked sounding a bit less bright and cheery and a bit more patronizing. Gritting her teeth she turned again continuing on her way. "Whatever, just go away. I don't have time to entertain some old bat." She snapped back and that seemed to be it. "Old bat?!" He asked sounding a bit taken aback and surprised. She didn't bother replying, she didn't know how old he was, hell he didn't really look much older than about thirty, but she was nineteen, so it didn't matter to her. Glancing back at the corner of the street she turned back to where he'd been, suddenly confused that he'd seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

She shrugged lightly, what a bother. She carried along finding her pace a bit quicker than normal. By the time she reached her apartment complex night had well fallen. Wearily she looked up at the older run down sort of place. She hoisted the bag up and climbed the stairs up to the third floor. A dimly lit hallway led to her room, at the very end of the hall. She pulled out an older chipped key and had to work at the handle with it before throwing her weight against the door and stumbling into her apartment room. She sighed slamming the door closed behind her. Old yellow light barely lit up the one room apartment. Her room didn't even have a kitchen. There was a futon under a dirty window with spider-webbing cracks running through it. There was older carpeting to the floors and the whole place was a bit empty and ruined looking. She tossed her bag to the ground and pulled a box out from under the bed.

She opened it up and glanced through the food stored away in the box. She frowned lightly. The bread was a bit stale and she'd appeared to have run out of pop. Other than that the can opener was a bit rusted and the peanut butter and jelly seemed a bit low. She groaned and fished down to the bottom of the box pulling out a worn leather wallet. Opening it up the amount inside was a bit depressing, but she had enough to replenish her food supplies… however the rent would be pushed off until next month. She'd paid last months rent… and she usually had some lenience from Jarred, the landlord. This meant she had to go back out however. She fished under the bed once more pulling out a smaller box and opened it up and pulled out a hairbrush and ran it through her hair and pulling it back up again plopping the slightly cold hat back down atop her head.

Putting it all away but the wallet she stuffed the wallet into her pocket and picked up her bag once more. She took to the streets once more and meandered down towards a shop a bit down the road. She blinked stepping into the bright light of the store. Ignoring the looks she got from some of the customers she wandered as if on routine right to the soda isle. She brushed hair from her eyes and glanced over the prices looking for what was on sale. She glanced up hearing a sort of commotion from down by the butcher's area. Curiosity getting the better of her she peeked around the corner of the isle. She felt like she'd just died a bit on the inside seeing a streak of blue and brown racing down from the meat isle, jacket billowing out behind him. Customers gave him the queerest looks but he didn't seem to notice.

However, she'd realize, he'd taken notice to the familiar face peeking out from the pop isle. She ducked back into the isle opting to ignore him and continue her valiant search for soda pop, but as fate would have it, he opted otherwise. Suddenly she was about bombarded by the man as he turned down the isle and took her about the shoulders spinning her around to face him as he crouched to look her eye to eye. She blinked a bit dizzy from the suddenness of it all. "Hello!" he greeted her with a bright smile and then looked very serious again. "I need to go home with you." She starred at him for a long moment as he seemed to get more anxious. "Excuse me?" She finally asked not too thrilled with that had yet to be comprehended.

He scrunched up his expression and waved a hand as if to wave something off. "Not like that, I need to spend the night, just a night!" He pleaded with her. She glanced to his hands still about her shoulders and gave him a look, intended to give him the hint that she didn't want him touching her, but he didn't seem to notice as she crossed her arms. "Oh come on, you're the only person I know! There's not much time to explain, but we need to get out of here…" He peeked around the corner and seemed to pale slightly turning back to her. "Soon. Very soon." He said practically dancing in place.

A coy little smirk crossed her lips, and he silently groaned realizing just how much of a pain it would be to get her to cooperate. "What's in it for me?" She asked amused with this sudden situation. He just sort of looked at her. "Oh come on!" He released her; thankfully, as he threw his arms in the air and spun in place for a moment. "The world is at stake and you want to know what **you **get out of helping me for a **night?!**" He said urgently. That coy little smirk disappeared as she quirked a brow. "Oi, calm down, calm down." She said a bit irritated sounding. "Calm down?! Oh yes, **calm down!**" He snapped and paced a bit hurriedly in little circles. He peeked around the corner and leapt back to her taking her by the hands and large brown eyes pleading into hers. "**Please.**" He asked with all sincerity in his tone.

This took Nyx back a bit and she went from a very confused state of mind to her typical self again, well in a sense. "Fine, fine, whatever you old bat. If it saves the world you know…" She said a little sarcastically. He must be older and nuttier than she'd thought. She tore her hands from his grip and looked back towards the soda. That brilliant smile faded somewhat. "What… are you doing?" He asked a bit in disbelief. "I need pop." She stated and crouched down a bit to take a look at something that looked a bit fair in price. He looked out from the isle and returned forcing a smile to his features again. "Great, we'll get it later, **let's go!**" He said and seized Nyx's hand and tore out of the store dragging her behind him for a ways until he realized that he did not in fact know where she lived.

When they slowed Nyx jerked her hand from his but he didn't seem to notice as he looked around. She glared daggers at the man. "It's this way idiot." She snapped and began to lead him towards her apartment building complex. Paranoid, inconsiderate old bat! She thought to herself and led him up to the roughed up apartment complex. "You live in there?" He asked looking a bit repulsed. She narrowed her eyes on him. "Yes, I do. Don't like it? Hit the road Jack, no need to worry I won't lose any sleep over it." She snapped. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows as he watched her make her way into the building.

Once they got to her door she kicked the door open a bit forcefully causing the man to jump a bit as he looked around himself cautiously. "Cozy eh?" She asked sarcastically. "What?" He asked looking up from examining the door a bit. She rolled her eyes and pulled the box of food from under the bed. "Here's the food. Help yourself, I'd offer ya a drink… but it seems I haven't had the chance to go pick up some more pop." She said irritation in her voice and a pointed glare in the mans general direction. He laughed lightly feeling a bit dense. She pulled the rim of her hat down about her eyes as she began to curl up in a corner of the room. She paused a moment and looked to the man.

"Don't try anything funny…" She said glaring at him a bit. "I don't have much, and I wont hesitate to rip your gentiles from your body if you so much as think about messing with anything." She said with a bit of a point with her index finger to him. He seemed to pale just a bit and swallowed lightly. "Pleasant. No worries… but… you mean you actually live like this?" He asked making a sort of face at the area around him. She narrowed her eyes a bit towards him. "Got a problem with it you old bat? You're the one that wanted to spend the night with a complete stranger. Don't like it, the doors right there. You can cart your happy ass right out." She said and turned away from the man curling into the fetal position attempting to just go to sleep.

He curled his tongue behind his teeth making his mouth into an O shape as he watched her carefully. "Well… we don't have to be strangers." He said a bit cheerily with a shrug. Nyx rolled over but didn't bother getting up as she glared at the man. "And just what is **that** supposed to mean?!" She snapped irritated and feeling a bit objectified. He smiled laughing, "I mean, I'm The Doctor, and just who might you be?" He asked curiously. She bit her bottom lip a bit chewing on it lightly as she began a sort of thought process. She'd mistaken him for wanting to get 'friendly' but he'd just meant to be friendly. She felt a bit dense and held her composure of not blushing and rolled back over. "The Doctor, that's not really much of a name. Doesn't matter what my name is. You'll be gone in the morning, no need to get familiar." She said with a sort of emotionless tone.

The Doctor quirked a brow and walked over squatting down beside her. He was quiet for just a moment, "What **are** you doing there on the floor?" He asked with a baffled tone. She glanced up, glaring irritated with how close he'd gotten. "I'm **trying** to go to sleep." She muttered keeping an eye on him. He looked from her to the bed and back again. "On the **floor? **When you have a nice little bed over there?" He asked curiously and brought a hand to his chin scratching at it a bit. She starred at him for a while. "Shut up, go to bed, eat or something I don't care. Just leave me alone." She snapped and proceeded to try and ignore him. His brows rose for a moment realizing that it was her twisted little way of telling him that she'd sacrificed the bed for him to be able to sleep comfortably in her little apartment.

He mulled over something in his head before he went back and tucked away the girls' food back to where it had come from. Sitting a bit hesitantly on the edge of the futon he looked back over to her. Her small frame curled up all alone in that dusty little corner. Surly if she had family or friends that would have been able to help they would have. That meant she was alone, earlier that day she'd been hiding out from the rains in a child's playground, this apartment was a dump and her income appeared to be dismal. The bag she carried around with her indicated that she was a paper-girl. There was a long silence before he tossed up the cheerfulness and leaned back into the futon and smiled looking over to her. "You know… you could come with me… if you wanted to." He offered gently.

Nyx's eyes slowly opened from her position on the floor. She didn't respond, didn't even move, instead she opted to pretend she'd already nodded off. Her gaze fell into a void as she felt all of her defenses and emotions fall away for a moment the hand closest to her facial features clenched lightly before she forced her eyes shut and forced herself to go to sleep. Whomever this man was, she needed to get rid of him as quickly as possible… in the morning. The Doctor frowned lightly watching her from the bed and turned onto his side watching her as he lay there unable to sleep for the longest time.


End file.
